


trickle

by nanamilks



Series: drabbles [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Dacryphilia, Dom Kim Seungmin, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Piss Play, Sub Lee Felix, Teasing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamilks/pseuds/nanamilks
Summary: They both know that all Felix has to do to put a stop to this is say red and Seungmin will walk him to the nearest bathroom — but Felix isn’t ready to give in. He knows that the pleasure will be worth the discomfort if he can just wait until they get home. The last time they did this, Felix had an orgasm so intense that he’d cried. He craves it.(seungmin has a reward for felix if he can just hold it until they get home)
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Series: drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	trickle

**Author's Note:**

> this obviously involves quite a bit of piss so probably don't read it if u don't like that

Felix grips the sleeve of Seungmin’s coat a little tighter, sticking closely to his side through every aisle as if he’s a child afraid of losing his parent in the store. Every few minutes Seungmin will stop the shopping cart so he can grab something off their list or look through all of the options on the shelf and Felix will stand pressed against him, his thighs tightly together and his face buried in Seungmin’s back.

They’ve been out for hours, the day full of Christmas shopping and going out to lunch and now they’re at the grocery store near their apartment to grab groceries for the week even though Felix thinks they have plenty at home. It’s most likely just another Seungmin scheme, trying to keep them out longer than they have to be. To drag this on for Felix until he just can’t take it anymore. He’s pretty close.

“Min,” Felix murmurs, voice raspy from the strain of holding himself together for the last few hours. “Are we almost done?”

Seungmin glances at him, false concern in his face and in his voice when he says, “yeah, baby, just a few more things.” He puts a couple of boxes of pasta shells in the cart and starts pushing it down the aisle. Felix whimpers and clings onto his coat again, following him on his way to another section.

If Felix lets himself zone out for too long while he’s waiting for Seungmin to make his choice of whole wheat or multigrain bread, he’ll lose the careful control he has over his inhibition to just let go. Every time he feels heat start to pool deep in his gut he checks back into reality and presses his thighs a little more firmly together. He whines and starts tapping his foot on the ground.

“Will you grab the cereal? Whatever kind you want,” Seungmin offers, checking another item off of the grocery list he made in his phone’s note app. Felix nods, glad to have something to do to take his mind off of his current issue, even if for a second. He pulls away from his boyfriend so he can survey the selection in front of him, reaching out to grab a brand that looks good so he can look at the nutrition facts.

Seungmin’s presence behind him isn’t immediately alarming. It’s comforting like it always is, his chest to Felix’s back and his big hands on his waist, curling into the fabric of his jacket. Felix’s first instinct is to smile and lean back into the display of affection, always keen to indulge in Seungmin being amorous any time, let alone in public. Seungmin rubs his hands lightly up and down his sides and presses a soft kiss to his cheek, his nose tickling Felix’s skin and making him giggle. 

“You want that one?” Seungmin asks, hooking his chin over Felix’s shoulder. “I thought you were all about those one Cheerios lately.”

Felix smiles a little brighter, looking up at a higher shelf that has his usual cereal of choice. Sometimes he’ll have his honey Cheerios for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and doesn’t know if that makes him love them more or less. “Yeah, but these look good, too.” 

As he’s showing Seungmin both boxes in comparison to each other, Seungmin’s hands round to rest on Felix’s tummy, rubbing it in light, innocent circles. It feels nice at first, just an innocuous, mindless gesture — until it isn’t. Seungmin presses his fingertips into Felix’s stomach, kneading into his full bladder that’s near to bursting at the seams. Felix’s breath catches in his throat.

“Okay, baby?” Seungmin keeps pressing deeply against Felix’s stomach, drawing the smallest of desperate moans from Felix who leans clumsily against the shelf as his knees start buckling. “Are you gonna make it?”

All Felix can do is squeeze his eyes shut and put one of the boxes of cereal down so he can grind the heel of his palm into his crotch to keep anything from coming out. The full liter of water Seungmin had given him before they left home and the bubble tea he’d so kindly treated him to an hour ago are sitting heavily in Felix’s bladder, making him ache from the inside out. Felix is so sensitive from holding it all day that if Seungmin doesn’t stop teasing him, he’s going to have an accident in the middle of the store.

Seungmin keeps at it, though, waiting for an answer. They both know that all Felix has to do to put a stop to this is say  _ red _ and Seungmin will walk him to the nearest bathroom — but Felix isn’t ready to give in. He knows that the pleasure will be worth the discomfort if he can just wait until they get home. The last time they did this, Felix had an orgasm so intense that he’d cried. He craves it.

“I’m okay. I can do it,” Felix squeaks, slowly putting his cereal in the cart with Seungmin’s arms still around his waist. He looks up at Seungmin with wide, starlit eyes in hopes that Seungmin can tell how good he’s being, how much he wants this. And Seungmin smiles, gazing at his boyfriend fondly before pressing an encouraging kiss to his lips. 

“Good boy.”

When they load their bags into Seungmin’s car and finally start heading home, Felix thinks he’s in the clear. He starts to get excited, eager to get through the door and get some fucking relief in whatever way Seungmin will give it to him, he’s not picky. He holds Seungmin’s free hand through the drive, fingers intertwined on the console between them, and his legs keep bouncing half because of… obvious reasons, and half because of pure anticipation.

But  _ Seungmin _ , his sweet, lovely Seungmin, the love of his life, the best friend he’s ever had, can never let it be as easy as Felix thinks it is. He stops to get gas which annoys Felix enough, takes his sweet time pumping it and going inside the station for some reason, making Felix’s leg bounce out of frustration, now. Seungmin comes back out with something in his hands and Felix’s soul practically leaves his body. Two bottles of water.

Seungmin slips back in the driver’s seat and casually offers Felix one while he opens the other and drinks some down. Felix stares at him in awe, watching the way his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, emphasizing the pressure his bladder is putting on his prostate. The younger caps his water after he’s drunken about half of it, and he looks at Felix with that same unbothered expression he always gives when he knows he’s got Felix nearly off his rocker with want. 

“Drink up, baby,” he says, putting on his seatbelt and pulling out of the lot. “We’re almost home.”

By the time Seungmin parks outside of their building, Felix is so close to the edge that he’s almost scared to get out of the car, fearful that the pull of gravity when he stands up is going to end him. He’s clutching his empty bottle of water in his hands, squeezing the plastic every now and then to ground himself, thighs trembling and his head leaned back against his seat. Seungmin gets out of the car first and rounds to Felix’s side, opening the door for him and holding out a hand to help him. 

Felix tries to look like he’s got it all together as they head up to their floor should any of their neighbors pass by them, head down and taking small steps forward since his legs are compressed so securely. Seungmin gets the door unlocked and leads Felix inside, setting their bags on the kitchen floor while Felix presses his back to the door to close it. He stands there with his eyes full of tears and his hands firmly clutching his dick, watching as Seungmin approaches him.

“Please, Min, I-I can’t...” Felix sobs, looking up at Seungmin pleadingly when he steps in front of him and gently cups his jaw. Seungmin kisses his forehead lightly, then his nose, and then presses a tender kiss to his mouth. Felix cries with it but kisses back desperately, one of his little hands leaving his crotch to grip Seungmin’s sweater and pull him closer until he’s right up on him. 

Seungmin snakes a hand down until he reaches Felix’s, gently pushing it away and getting Felix’s jeans open. Felix tries his hardest not to shatter right then and there, holding Seungmin’s top with white knuckles. As Seungmin wraps his hand around his painfully hard length, Felix full-body shudders and groans out loud, not sure if he wants to squirm away from the contact or beg him for more.

“You did such a good job today, Lix,” Seungmin praises him, starting to stroke Felix slowly and admiring the way he melts against the door. “Who’s my good baby, hm? Is it you?”

Felix nods quickly, knees crumpling toward each other as the white hot sensation of his bladder giving way courses through him. “M-Me, it’s me,” he cries, face wet with tears. Seungmin keeps stroking and within seconds the first trickle of piss begins to stream over Seungmin’s hand until Felix fully loses control. It cascades, soaking his jeans and Seungmin’s sleeve on its way to the floor where it pools beneath the soles of their shoes.

“That’s it. Let it out, baby. Feel good?” Seungmin coos, forehead leaning against Felix’s as Felix nods again. He doesn’t know the half of it. Felix’s hands shake and his legs do, too, as the bliss of finally letting go wracks his body much like orgasming would. Seungmin continues jerking him off with a slick grip even as the sound of Felix’s piss hitting the tile quiets until he’s empty. Felix continues moaning because it only starts to feel even better now that he’s inching toward overstimulation and the finish line Seungmin has set up for him, arching his back and bucking his hips into Seungmin’s hand. 

“Are you gonna cum? Go ahead and cum, baby, you earned it,” Seungmin rubs his thumb over the slit of Felix’s cock and squeezes underneath the crown before he goes back to stroking him with a quick wrist. Felix knocks his head back against the door as his climax cuts through him. “Make an even bigger mess.”

Ribbons of Felix’s cum flow over Seungmin’s wet hand, joining the big puddle on the ground. He whimpers his boyfriend’s name in a high-pitch as he rides it out, and when it’s finally over he slumps against the door, exhausted as though he’d just ran a marathon. His eyes are closed when Seungmin leans in to kiss him some more, the blonde moving his lips lazily with his partner’s. 

“You okay?” Seungmin asks and Felix nods once more, sniffling and looking down shyly. Seungmin just tips his chin back up, though, nuzzling their noses together. “Let’s get you in the bath while I clean up, yeah?”

“Yeah. Okay. Thank you,” Felix is thanking him for a lot, for everything he’s done today, for this. He feels so relieved and sated, floating on a cloud somewhere high up. “I’ll use those bubbles you like.”

Seungmin smiles adoringly. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was first posted on my [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/lNNlEC0RE) last week! catch me there for sneak peeks, threads, and more drabbles before they're posted here~ ♡


End file.
